Raindrops
by TurnTups
Summary: A collection of makoharu/maruka oneshots that are loosely based around rain.
1. Downpour

**(A/N): Once again I'm just moving some old stuff from quotev to here. This is probably not as good as the newer stuff I posted since I wrote it almost a year ago, but...well I hope you enjoy it all the same. It'd been a lot if you left a review, but don't feel pressured~!**

Downpour

"Haru? Aren't you forgetting something?" the brunette boy asked as a sultry, dark haired boy appeared from the house. He looked at the taller boy with dark, deep blue eyes and an unreadable expression.

"What?" he asked simply, his voice as monotone as usual.

"An umbrella? It's due to rain today and it's not looking nice out." At this, the brunette turned to look at the sky, which was covered by a shield of gray clouds.

"It's fine. I don't mind getting wet." Haru stepped off his porch and started walking alongside his friend, Makoto. The two always walked to school together, or swim club, sometimes they headed into town as well.

Makoto rolled his vibrant green eyes, "of course-it's water, isn't it?" he waited for the slight nod from the black haired boy. "Y'know, I don't really want to get wet...you could have grabbed an umbrella for me too."

"Why didn't you take one from your own house?" Haru replied, looking sideways and raising a thin eyebrow slightly.

"My siblings stole them all. I was hoping I could rely on someone to bring one for me to huddle under...but oh well." The brunette marked this with a sigh. In truth, he had allowed his brother and sister to take the umbrellas, feeling they would need it more than he did. He didn't want them to get wet, but didn't like the idea so much himself.

"If you shared with Nagisa it would be comical." the shorter boy remarked, smirking a little to himself. Makoto took this as a sign he was in a good mood today. Haru wasn't the type to smile, much less tell jokes. He laughed brightly at the joke, imagining sharing an umbrella with the blonde boy so much shorter than himself. Nagisa would either be on tip-toes, or Makoto crouching down so far he was bending over.

They walked in silence for a little bit, staring at the town around them as it started to come to life. People were waking up, opening shops and tending to front gardens. A few looked at the sky with worried eyes.

Makoto jumped a little when he felt the back of Haru's hand touch his. He'd had no idea that they'd been walking so close to each other.

It was then he realized what Haru was asking for, and slipped his fingers into the quiet boy's palm. Haru's fingers squeezed Makoto's slightly, as though in thanks. Makoto blushed a little as he realized how big his hands were compared to Haru's slender fingers.

"What's up?" the brown haired boy asked, knowing his friend wasn't usually this affectionate.

"I just...missed you." Came the reluctant response.

"It's only been the weekend-two days." Makoto almost laughed, but he had no doubt his friend was completely serious. Haru wasn't one to joke and had been sending messages to Makoto's phone every five minutes.

"I missed you too," Haru's fingers tightened again. When Makoto looked sideways, he was that the boy's normally paper-white face was tinged with pink. His midnight blue eyes flickered to the taller boys for a moment, before turning away.

Makoto was starting to realize something was very different, for Haru was acting even more quiet and awkward than ever.

He openeed his mouth to repeat his earlier question, when something fell on his nose. A cold raindrop.

"It's starting to rain," Haru commented, turning his face towards the clouds.

"I told you, didn't I?" Makoto sighed, starting to hurry along the street, his shoes starting to slip on the concrete as he walked.

Haru, however, stayed put, firmly resisting the taller boy's tugs so that there arms were outstretched, their fingers still interlocked.

"Haru? C'mon," the brown haired boy called as he flicked his fringe from his eyes. He took a small step forward so that their hands didn't have to be so high, but he pulled on the shorter boy's in the hope to get him moving.

Haru was staring into the grey clouds intently, raindrops running down his cheeks like tears, with little droplets caught in his hair that shone like jewels in the murky light.

"I want to stay." He said firmly, looking at Makoto moodily.

"We're getting soaked," was the reply, though the taller boy stepped forward again. Puddles were beginning to form and both their clothes were damp.

"There's something I need to tell you." Haru continued, dismissing Makoto completely.

"Can't it wait until we get to school?" the taller boy glanced around them, he was getting impatient. Sure, Haru was quirky, but he didn't have time to stand in the rain and get wet today. The rain was starting to come down in sheets, harder every second.

"Makoto..." Haru took a breath, as though something was stuck in his throat. "I don't want to be friends."

Suddenly getting to school on time didn't matter. Makoto saw the world crashing around him, the best friend he had had since they were little, since they first started swimming, didn't want to be with him? His whole body felt numb, like he had been plunged into a tomb of ice.

"What?" it was barely a whisper, but it was all he could choke out to say. He felt Haru's fingers tighten again, but it felt distant.

"I don't like you like that." Haru's grip tightened in time with his jaw. Makoto wavered, _like that?_

There was a long silence, during which was a long thunder roll. They were both drenched through, hair plastered to their skulls yet neither really felt it. Makoto felt warm tears merging with the cold rain. He couldn't lose one of the most important people in his life. He opened his mouth to attempt a reply, but was interrupted.

In one smooth motion, Haru stepped forward, reached up and jammed his lips into Makoto's. His free hand wrapped around the taller boys neck so that it was easier to kiss him considering the height difference.

Makoto's heart felt as though it had jumped back to life again. It all clicked into place as Makoto cupped Haru's cheek with his other hand, Haru's strange behaviour made sense.

And as they stood, kissing with rain pouring down around them, slipping into their mouths and making their skin slippery and cold, Makoto realized...

...he loved Haru as more than a friend too.

Haru pulled away a tiny fraction, then surveyed Makoto's expression.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered, lowering himself from being on tiptoes.

"Don't be, Haru," Makoto paused, he could barely see due to the thick rain. "I love you too."

Haru gave one of his rare, but beautiful smiles. He pulled Makoto into another kiss, his lips damp from the rain. When he finally pulled away, maybe for breath, Makoto smiled.

"Be sorry that you've made us late for school."


	2. Shower

The game suddenly paused, leaving the only sound in the room to be the steady 'pitter patter' of raindrops on the window outside. The brown haired boy looked to the shorter boy sat next to him, whose face was still fixated on the screen.

"I want to go to the pool." He said, almost like a robot would.

"We can't go to the pool, Haru," the brown haired boy, Makoto, rolled his bright green eyes. "It's raining."

"Why's it always raining lately?" Haru said, pouting slightly. Makoto knew how much his friend loved going swimming, so to not be able to for a few days must have been torture. Suddenly though, he had an idea.

"C'mon, I've thought of something fun." He entwined his fingers in Haru's as he went to lead him out of the room. He stopped when Haru held his ground and turned to find the surly boy looking expectantly at him.

Chuckling to himself, he gave Haru a quick peck on the lips, before the dark haired boy allowed them to leave the room.

Knowing Haru's house as well as his own, Makoto headed to the kitchen. His plan finalized itself in his mind as he scoured the shelves and cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" Haru asked, sitting on one of the wooden counters, swinging his legs lightly against it.

"A cookbook," Makoto's voice echoed slightly due to the fact he had his head in an empty cupboard.

"I don't have any."

"Well, da-_ow_!" was the reply. Makoto brought his head out, messaging his caramel coloured locks. "How do you survive on your own?"

"Mackerel." Haru replied simply, causing Makoto to roll his eyes. _Everyone knew his obsession with that particular fish._ There was a pause where the rain rolled down the window like a drum.

The taller boy started going through the cupboards again, pulling out ingredients; half full butter, ancient sugar and flour.

"A cake?" the boy on the counter asked, raising a thick, dark eyebrow.

Makoto nodded, "how much do you think we'll need?" upon Haru's shrug he brought out a bowl and carefully cracked an egg into it with one hand. He reached for another-

"Not two! Jesus..." Haru's pale hand pulled the half cracked egg from the bowl. Some yolk dribbled onto the floor and through his sock. He made a face as he tried to wipe it off.

"You're saying you know more about baking than I do?" the brown haired boy asked incrediously, wiping a hand on his jeans to rid himself of the egg, the dark eyebrow was once again raised.

"Have _you _ever cooked a meal? I cook everynight-let me deal with the cake." He said with finality, giving Makoto a playful push.

Makoto held onto the counter to regain his balance, then watched the other boy with a fond smile on his face.

The two had been dating for about a week now, and things had been going well. It was like a vault of opressed feelings had been unlocked; it was much easier to just...be. Makoto's eyes dropped to the shorter boy's long fingers as he whisked the egg in a bowl. Satisfied, he pushed the egg bowl to one side and brought out another with one hand, whilst pulling the butter closer with the other. He seemed so concentrated and practised at this, at though he had done it many times (though of course, he hadn't).

Then he spooned the butter into the bowl, his eyes flicking from the scale to Makoto's emerald eyes every once in a while. Once he'd finished with the butter, the process started again with the battered suger bag. He held up the silver spoon in front of his friend's face.

"Wha...?" the boy said, the spoon cold on his nose.

"Lick it. Butter and sugar tastes good together," Haru said in reply, Makoto laughed and took the spoon. He placed it on his tongue all at once, whilst the dark haired boy whipped the butter and the sugar together). The treat gone, Makoto placed the spoon on the side, when he turned back around Haru was waiting for him.

He reached up and kissed Makoto on the nose, his tongue flicking out like a snakes to wipe the excess butter and sugar away. Without a word he brought out a ripped flour bag and started to measure that out too. "Don't lick the whisks yet."Haru muttered, gesturing to the mixture there..

Makoto's smile widnened, watching the flour settle on Haru's hands and cheeks as he weighed out the measurements. He reached out with his own hands as Haru placed the flour bag down, cupping his fingers over Haru palms so that they stopped moving and leant in so that they were nose to nose.

"You have something on your face," he whispered softly, Haru gave him a look that blantantly said 'don't just tell me, do something'.

Makoto ran his lips across Haru's cheeks, his lips parted slightly. When he pulled away, Haru's face was tinged with pink, he looked slightly flustered as he pushed the four into Makoto's chest.

"Put it away for me." He murmured, obviously a little flustered. Makoto obliged, shoving the flour into a random cupboard, before returning in time to watch Haru mixing the ingredients in the bowl, he smiled slightly when he noticed he was being watched.

"Anything I can do to help? I feel quite useless." Makoto asked, shrugging and stepping forward. Haru nodded, switching off the mixer for a moment.

"Pour the eggs in slowly-_slowly_." Haru expressed, stopping Makoto from pouring all of it in at once with one hand. The mixer slipped and cake mixture flew onto them for a moment before Haru corrected it.

"Sorry." Makoto liked a bit of the mixture from his lips as he graduated the eggs out. Haru nodded in apporval as it was being swept up by the mixture like a tornado.

"Milk. A tablespoon." Haru was almost ordering Makoto to do so. He obeyed, slipping a tiny bit of milk into the mixture, before putting it away again. He stood behind Haru as he continued to make the mixture, his arms around the shorter boys waist. He nuzzled his mouth into Haru's hair, it was soft and silky.

Makoto picked the specks of cake mixture from Haru's hair, licking it from his neck as the cake mixture was poured into a tin. Haru turned and gave him a quick kiss before he placed the cake into the oven.

"It should be done in about twenty minutes." The shorter boy said, wiping some of the mixture from Makoto's cheek. In response, the taller boy smiled slightly, kissing Haru on the forehead.

"What should we do till then?" he asked, trailing his lips down Haru's neck. He felt the need to just cuddle eachother for the next half an hour. Haru raised an eyebrow as though disapproving, though his lips were curved into the beginning of a smile.

"I need to do the washing up," Haru said softly, attempting to move to the sink. Makoto pulled him back, hugging him tightly and kissing his temple from behind. "Makoto..."

"I need a cuddle," Makoto replied, holding Haru tight as he tried to escape. He started kissing Haru's neck multiple times, only stopping when he felt the shorter boy relax into him.

Haru's turned around and hugged the taller boy back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Makoto smelt of the rain and of flour.

"I love you," Haru muttered into his friend's shirt, before he reached up on tiptoes and kissed Makoto. When his feet gave out and he had to pull away, Makoto was smiling at him, his green eyes alight with affection.

"I love you too."


End file.
